Les dures soirées de Wheatley
by Drake Chainsaw
Summary: Brève excursion dans les locaux souterrains d'Aperture Science, quelques semaines avant la naissance de GLaDOS.


**Les dures soirées de Wheatley**

Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je me demande toujours comment c'est possible. Non, sérieusement. Les choses ne peuvent pas être pires... si ? Non, rassurez-moi ! Il ne peut rien m'arriver de pire que cette affreuse journée, pas vrai ?

Devinez quoi ? Dès le matin, j'ai su que j'allais avoir des ennuis. Je me réveille, je me lève, je me coince le pied dans la porte. Tout compte fait, Henry a sans doute raison quand il me dit que je suis un aimant à poisse. Enfin, cela vaut toujours mieux que d'être un abruti – ça, ce sont les autres qui le disent. Mais un abruti ne saurait pas gérer une telle paperasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien, les papiers, c'est mon boulot. Des piles et des piles de papiers, à croire que Cave Johnson en a plein les entrepôts, rien que pour moi. Les mauvaises langues font courir le bruit que, de toute façon, c'est la seule chose dont je suis capable. En attendant, qui fait tout le boulot ? C'est moi.

Bon, d'accord, pas tout à fait tout le boulot. Caroline me donne de temps en temps un coup de main et, parfois, c'est Casey qui s'y colle, quand il n'a rien d'autre à faire. Ou Charles, quand il est d'humeur. Chacun d'eux m'a un peu aidé aujourd'hui, il est vrai, mais c'était quand même une sale journée.

Pourtant, je commençais à relativiser, après cette cuisante douleur qui avait paralysé mes orteils, me disant que puisqu'on était vendredi, j'aurais droit à ma petite pause matinale, et que je pourrais en profiter pour aller faire un tour en ville. Sauf que non. Enfin si, je suis sorti, mais je n'ai pas pu en profiter.

Henry a définitivement raison : je traîne la malchance derrière moi comme un boulet. Me battre avec une employée de Black Mesa complètement ivre, ça n'a rien d'un plaisir. Eh, c'est elle qui m'a frappé, je n'ai rien demandé, moi ! Elle a commencé, j'ai riposté et... Euh, pour être honnête, lui faire un croche-pattes, c'était peut-être un peu chercher la mouise.

En tout cas, je crois que nous sommes tous deux repartis avec quelques bleus, rien de trop grave. J'ai préféré ne rien dire à mes collègues, et surtout pas à monsieur Johnson, qui m'aurait sans doute viré s'il en avait entendu parler.

Une bagarre ! Je croyais avoir eu ma dose de désagréments pour ce vendredi, mais c'était loin d'être fini. Jerry nous a amené ses trois enfants juste avant midi, tout en nous expliquant qu'il avait « quelques problèmes personnels » et qu'il fallait que, nos collègues et moi, nous nous occupions d'eux pendant les deux ou trois heures qui suivraient. Et comme par hasard, tout le monde avait des trucs urgents à faire ! Les enfants turbulents, c'est pour qui ? C'est pour Wheatley ! Oh, je n'ai rien contre les bambins, loin de là, mais après ces _quatre_ longues heures, je crois que le baby-sitting ne fait pas partie de mes aptitudes. Je m'étais dit : « Pas de panique mon vieux, tout va bien se passer, tu te calmes et tu fais ce que tu as à faire. OK ? C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, comme vous vous en doutiez. Absolument rien ! J'ai pris un retard fou sur mon travail à force de leur courir après à travers le centre. Tout les intéressait : les chaînes de production que l'on peut apercevoir à travers une flopée de vitres depuis la réception, les prototypes, la maquette de GLaDOS, les expériences, et même mon bureau couvert de papiers. Je suis du genre à encourager l'éveil scientifique de tous, mais en l'occurrence, les choses auraient pu très très mal tourner, si je n'avais pas été là. Sans vouloir me vanter, je me demande parfois ce qu'Aperture Science ferait sans moi. Malgré tout, Cave Johnson m'a remonté les bretelles et a failli renvoyer Jerry, ce qui, si je puis me permettre, n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise chose pour moi.

J'ai toujours eu le plus grand mal à créer des liens, sûrement parce que presque tout le monde me prend pour un imbécile. Ou alors, je leur porte la poisse à eux aussi. Oh, je m'y suis assez bien fait, vous savez. Être isolé, ce n'est pas si gênant. Je me débrouille très bien tout seul, vraiment ! Et puis, je peux travailler tranquille. J'avoue que, parfois, les contacts humains non professionnels me manquent un peu, mais... mais ça va, ça va impec'.

En fait, ça m'a presque fait plaisir, cette altercation avec la cinglée de Black Mesa. C'est elle qui m'a repéré dans la rue, à la sortie d'un bar, une dernière bière à la main et ce qui ressemblait à une sucette dans la bouche. Dites-moi... on peut vraiment boire de l'alcool tout en suçant un bonbon ? Ça donne quel goût, au juste ?

À mon avis, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée que moi, peut-être vingt-cinq ans. Je mesurais bien vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle, mais j'étais aussi – et suis toujours – dépourvu de toute trace de muscles. Oh, si j'avais eu une autre apparence à lui exposer, elle aurait foncé dans le tas quand même, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais... mais ma jambe en travers de sa route... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ?

J'avais déjà vu cette femme à la télévision – si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était pour un concours, un prix de physique, quelque chose comme ça. Je me suis souvenu en quelques secondes qu'elle travaillait pour l'entreprise qui concurrence et _plagie_ Aperture depuis des années, et... peut-être que c'est comme ça qu'elle a reconnu en moi son rival à elle. À cause de la façon dont je la regardais. Je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait rationnel, mais ce n'est pas pour autant impossible, je crois. Elle s'est approchée très rapidement, et donc... ma jambe s'est tendue toute seule sur son passage, voilà ! C'est la seule explication possible ! Puis la cinglée de Black Mesa a trébuché, retrouvé l'équilibre et nous avons... euh, réglé cette histoire sur le trottoir... en public.

Pas sûr que Cave Johnson n'en entende jamais parler.

En y repensant, je ne me sens pas tout à fait bien, d'abord parce que j'en ai plus ou moins honte, ensuite parce que j'ai peut-être un peu peur de l'oncle Cave, après tout... Ça restera entre nous, pas vrai ? Je préfère éviter qu'il le sache, ça aussi.

Je me suis réveillé à vingt heures, blotti dans mon fauteuil et plongé dans la pénombre qui avait établi ses quartiers dans mon bureau. J'ai cherché l'interrupteur à tâtons, l'ai trouvé et ai allumé la lumière. J'ai frissonné en jetant un regard par la fenêtre, m'apercevant que, sur le parking faiblement éclairé, il n'y avait plus que trois voitures, dont la mienne. La voix de mon supérieur me parvenait depuis les haut-parleurs des salles de test, au loin, ponctuée de quintes de toux.

Tout va mal, par chez nous. Johnson est malade, la compagnie commence à manquer d'argent, et une partie du personnel se trouve forcée à participer aux tests... « Finalement, il y a peut-être des avantages, me suis-je dit ce soir, à être pris pour un abruti. On me considère sûrement comme trop stupide pour résoudre toutes ces petites énigmes. Très très franchement... ça m'arrange. » Je n'avais plus accès aux salles depuis plusieurs mois, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et mon imagination en profitait régulièrement pour s'emballer. Peut-être que certaines personnes avaient trouvé la mort, là-bas...

Sans rire, je manque tellement de contacts avec les autres employés d'Aperture Science que je serais bien incapable de remarquer l'absence de l'un d'entre eux – sauf ceux de mon secteur, bien sûr, mais nous ne sommes que douze et les autres se comptent par centaines. Oui... vu comme ça, pas facile de savoir si quelqu'un manque à l'appel. « Oh, allez, ai-je soupiré, je me fais du mauvais sang pour rien. Wheatley, voilà qui ne te ressemble pas ! »

Ce qui m'a toujours le plus inquiété, c'est GLaDOS. Ce projet d'intelligence artificielle ne m'a jamais particulièrement plu, mais depuis que je sais ce qui se trame avec Caroline, j'ai du mal à dormir. Inutile de nous voiler la face : Cave Johnson ne tiendra plus le coup très longtemps et son assistante sera forcée de prendre sa place. Ses jours à elle aussi sont comptés. Dans son corps actuel, en tout cas.

Transférer une mémoire et une personnalité humaines dans un ordinateur a beau être une idée novatrice sur le plan scientifique, je suis à peu près certain qu'à part Johnson, personne ne se risquerait à se soumettre à ce type d'expérience. En tout cas, pas moi, ni Caroline. Elle est aussi dévouée à la science que le _big boss_ , c'est vrai sauf qu'elle, elle a encore toute la vie devant elle, comme moi...

J'ai appuyé mon front contre le verre froid, les bras croisés, et tenté de me calmer une bonne fois pour toutes. Il est pourtant rare que je ne parvienne pas à me détendre, et encore plus que je sois au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je me suis répété que tout allait s'arranger jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau l'ait suffisamment intégré pour redresser les commissures de mes lèvres et cesser de faire se crisper mon simulacre de musculature.

Tout finit toujours par s'arranger. Vous le savez comme moi !

Et... et si les choses devaient mal tourner pour l'entreprise, je n'aurais pas le pouvoir de les changer. On m'a assez fait comprendre que je devais rester à ma place – et accessoirement, me laisser marcher dessus quand ça amusait la direction – pour que je ne rêve plus d'un Aperture où tout se passerait mieux... au cas, bien sûr, où tout se passerait mal. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je risque, moi ? Être viré ? Peut-être, oui, dans le pire des cas.

Mais, encore une fois, s'il y a un problème, est-ce que je peux vraiment y changer quelque chose ?

J'ai décidé de sortir de la pièce, les jambes un peu cotonneuses. Cave Johnson ne m'en voudrait pas de reporter le dernier tri de la journée de dix minutes supplémentaires, du moment que le travail était terminé avant le lendemain.

Malgré mon anxiété, persistante malgré moi, la beauté des lieux m'a émerveillé une fois de plus lorsque j'ai débouché dans l'un des gigantesques halls d'accueil, où Caroline reçoit habituellement les employés et les invités occasionnels du patron, qui, j'en suis tout à fait sûr, se disent tous la même chose en arrivant : « Oh, c'est magnifique ! » Pour moi, impossible d'être indifférent à cette immensité de bois verni ou à ces tableaux superbes, parfois psychédéliques, accrochés aux murs. Même la baie vitrée et les carreaux de verre qui l'encadrent dégagent quelque chose de... je ne sais pas, quelque chose de spécial, d'intimidant aussi. Et mon Dieu, _qu'est-ce que c'est grand !_

Bon, comme nous sommes entre amis, je crois, je vais vous avouer quelque chose. Le hall par où je suis sorti ce soir comportait autrefois quelques portions de sol couvertes d'un carrelage d'une teinte crémeuse toute simple et lumineuse, brillante sous les longs plafonniers... Et ce carrelage, eh bien... je l'ai cassé l'année dernière en voulant aider Charles à transporter des caisses de pommes de terre qui se sont vite révélées trop lourdes pour moi. Ça a fait un drôle de bruit et je me souviens de m'être mordu la lèvre inférieure en songeant : « Ça y est, mon p'tit Wheatley, tu es viré. » Mais non. Cave ne m'en a jamais parlé par la suite. Ouf !

J'ai résisté tant bien que mal à l'envie de me rouler en boule dans le fauteuil de la réception. Pourquoi faut-il que j'aie si souvent besoin de sommeil au mauvais moment ?

Lorsque j'ai posé le pied dehors, j'ai entendu le boss – à moins que ce ne soit encore une voix préenregistrée – dire au sujet de test de la soirée qu'il passait trop de temps sur les passerelles et dans les ascenseurs, entre les salles. J'ai pensé à faire demi-tour.

Ça me fait bizarre de dire « je sors » quand je me rappelle avec un certain malaise que je me trouve quelque part sous terre, à peut-être des kilomètres de la surface. Bon, j'arrondis un peu généreusement, je sais.

Quand même.

« Il fait rudement froid, ce soir », ai-je lâché pour moi-même.

Ça, c'est un petit inconvénient de la solitude : je suis souvent surpris en train de parler tout seul. Je l'avoue, une petite discussion ne serait pas de refus, de temps en temps. Or je crois que les autres n'aiment pas beaucoup converser avec moi. Plus j'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un, plus l'on m'évite. À moins que ce ne soit tout l'inverse. Bizarre.

J'imagine que tenir une personne pour stupide n'encourage pas non plus à établir le contact... Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Pourtant, c'est ce que je leur dis toujours : je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Abruti ! Que voulez-vous, ils n'écoutent rien ! Ils restent accrochés à leur opinion commune sans prendre le temps de faire attention à ce que j'essaie continuellement de leur faire comprendre ! _Mais pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi, au juste ? À cause des carreaux brisés ? À cause de ce... de ce truc que j'ai failli faire exploser dans le laboratoire de Sarah Wilkes ? Parce que je n'ai encore résolu aucun de leurs tests qui me font si peur ?

Oh... Pourquoi ai-je encore peur ?... Oh, oublions ça, d'accord ?

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai voulu aider Jerry à effectuer une expérience sur le gel répulsif. Dès que je me suis approché de l'échantillon bleu et visqueux pour l'examiner, il m'a arrêté d'une main sur le torse en me disant que, si je touchais à ça, je _mourrais_ dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais je crois que c'était juste pour rire. N'empêche, la confiance règne...

Sous terre, Aperture Science est un complexe impressionnant. Si vous levez la tête, vous verrez de grosses sphères métalliques, haut au-dessus de vous, semblant flotter dans une étrange et lourde brume grisâtre. Des tuyaux de toutes tailles, acheminant de l'eau, de l'oxygène, des gels et que sais-je encore, parcourent les parois auparavant rocheuses et désormais pierrées qui enserrent les bâtiments. Les tuyaux de gel sont les plus gros du lot, d'un diamètre suffisant pour que l'on puisse marcher dessus sans tomber – oui, j'ai essayé, et tout s'est bien passé pendant les deux premiers mètres, nickel !

Tiens, à propos des gels, vous ne saviez peut-être pas qu'ils étaient constitués de matière vivante – le gel répulsif, en tout cas. Les autres, je ne sais plus... Ah si, le gel conversif a été produit à partir de roches lunaires, ce qui n'est pas censé être vivant mais n'en est pas moins méchamment mauvais pour la santé si l'on s'y expose.

« Je ne mettrai jamais les pieds dans ces satanées salles. Jamais. »

Bon, après tout ce que je vous ai déjà dit, je pense pouvoir vous révéler sans honte que _j'ai peur de tout_ , chez Aperture. J'ai presque envie de m'enfuir en courant et de me précipiter dans les bras des recruteurs de Black Mesa. Là-bas, je me sentirais mieux, j'en suis presque sûr. Au moins, tous leurs locaux sont en surface... Avec le recul, je ne sais pas pourquoi je prends autant de précautions pour ne pas être renvoyé.

Je me suis frictionné les bras alors que mes pas m'entraînaient vers la zone de tests. Il fallait que j'y aille. Je n'entrerais pas directement dans les pièces, je voulais seulement regarder. Si je savais ce qui se déroulait là-bas, ça irait déjà mieux.

Avais-je l'autorisation d'y aller ? Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Jerry m'a dit que si je m'y rendais, je mourrais.

J'ai entendu le patron dire à son assistante de lui apporter ses médicaments, puis, au cobaye, qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'il excrète un peu de charbon dans les deux jours prochains. « Si ça dure plus d'une semaine, a-t-il ajouté, revenez nous voir, parce que ce n'est pas tout à fait bon signe. »

J'ai tenté de penser à autre chose, en contemplant l'épaisse végétation qui m'abritait. Moi qui avais longtemps cru qu'il était impossible de faire pousser des plantes chlorophylliennes à cette profondeur... La semaine dernière, j'ai demandé à Cave comment il s'y était pris. Il m'a répondu avec un soupir : « Laissez tomber, mon petit Wheatley. Allez plutôt vous charger des quelques factures qui restent. Et à l'avenir, tenez-vous loin du laboratoire du docteur Wilkes, ce sera mieux comme ça. » Vexé, je lui ai posé une deuxième question : « Vous me croyez incompétent au point d'être incapable de comprendre les lois scientifiques et les règles de sécurité les plus élémentaires, c'est ça ? » Il m'a répété de me remettre au travail en me faisant sortir de son bureau, une main posée sur mon dos, ce qui m'a vexé encore plus. C'est à croire que je l'énerve !

Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat est là : avec un peu de soleil, on se serait cru à l'air libre. Surtout avec le parking. En y réfléchissant, je me complique peut-être la vie en empruntant chaque jour le monte-charge avec ma Ford. Bah, une question d'habitude, comme pour Caroline, Cave et quelques autres qui passent le plus clair de leur temps ici. Au moins, dans le coin, aucun risque de se faire voler sa voiture.

Depuis la rénovation du complexe, on peut accéder à la zone de tests sans emprunter l'ascenseur. Elle s'est étendue à presque tous les niveaux de l'ensemble souterrain. Croyez-moi, ça ne peut pas être plus flippant. Prochaine chose à faire : demander à pouvoir bosser dans les locaux du rez-de-chaussée plutôt qu'au... qu'au -10, au -11 ou au -20... Je ne sais même pas où je travaille tous les jours depuis trois ans, c'est dingue ! C'est... effrayant, non ? Allez, c'est décidé : demain, je ne demande pas à changer de quartiers, je _démissionne_. Ce poste devient mauvais pour mon état mental. Reste à espérer qu'ils me prendront à Black Mesa...

Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas tout aux sciences – mais j'adore ça ! Dans des laboratoires tels que ceux-là, vous apprenez toujours quelque chose ! Et puis, il est gratifiant de participer à des avancées technologiques telles que le générateur de portails, ou le pistolet antigravité – et une invention de plus copiée par Black Mesa, une ! Enfin, c'est ce que Johnson grommelle tous les jours... À mon avis, des chercheurs restent tout de même des chercheurs. Sûr que notre concurrent, ou plutôt le concurrent d'Aperture Science, a d'excellentes idées à son actif, lui aussi !

Oh. Attendez.

Dites... vous croyez qu'Aperture aurait pu se rendre coupable de plagiat ? Je sais parfaitement que le générateur de portails est à nous, mais pour l'arme anti-G... Eh bien, rien ne me le prouve, en réalité. Vous pensez peut-être que cela ne me regarde pas, mais je n'éprouverais aucune satisfaction à apprendre que ceux pour qui j'ai littéralement sacrifié trois années de ma vie, suant sang et eau sur ces fichues feuilles couvertes de chiffres, sont de vils copieurs !

« Mais non, Aperture a inventé des tas de trucs ! ai-je protesté à ma propre attention. Tant pis s'ils ont piqué deux ou trois idées à BM d'une manière ou d'une autre, la compagnie a fait progressé la science, et toi aussi !... Parce que... parce que la comptabilité, c'est aussi important ! »

J'y croyais presque. Maintenant, je pense que j'y crois vraiment.

J'ai fait le tour des bâtiments et me suis mis à suivre le chemin qui les reliait à ma destination. Mes vieilles chaussures crissaient sur les pavés, un son réconfortant, mais pas autant qu'aurait pu l'être une véritable compagnie. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que je me sentais réellement seul, et je souhaite de toutes mes forces qu'il y en ait le moins possible au cours de ma vie. On se sent minuscule, perdu, oublié, comme... Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dire ça, mais ce soir-là, j'étais assez désespéré pour que cette métaphore soit parfaitement appropriée : je me sentais comme un emballage qu'on aurait jeté au sol après avoir dévoilé et utilisé ce qu'il renfermait – de la nourriture, sûrement. Une barre de céréales. Et au chocolat.

Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas mangé, moi ?

Les lampadaires déposaient quelques pépites de lumière orangée sur mes rétines, ce qui ne suffisait pas à me faire oublier à quel point ces vastes sous-sols étaient sombres, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Oh, c'était sans doute mon stress qui me jouait encore des tours.

C'est bizarre. Avant Aperture, je n'étais jamais stressé. Non, vraiment, jamais. Je menais une vie tranquille, plutôt belle même : un sympathique appartement à Jacksonville, les études en semaine et un peu de bowling le week-end, avec mes amis de l'université. Oui, parce qu'à l'époque, j'en avais deux et ils ne me traitaient pas d'abruti à longueur de journée.

Je suis excessif, oui, je sais. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il faut que... que ça sorte, disons. J'ai beau être une personne gentille, je peux très bien me mettre en colère ! C'est rare, je vous l'accorde, c'est très rare. Et alors ? Est-ce une raison valable de me traiter de cette façon ?

« Tu exagères, me suis-je répété. Caroline t'aime bien, Jerry n'a rien contre toi, et puis... Je ne sais pas, tu... Tiens, tu connais le boss : il renvoie très rapidement ses salariés. À la moindre incartade... BAM ! ai-je fait en tapant du poing gauche dans ma paume droite. Toi, tu es là depuis quelque temps déjà, et pourtant, tout le monde sait qu'il t'arrive de... euh, de patauger. Franchement, Wheatley, tu as de quoi être content, et aucune raison de t'inquiéter ! »

Voir les choses sous cet angle m'a fait du bien. Ce qui est vraiment super avec le côté positif de tel ou tel truc, c'est que quand vous en avez pris connaissance, vous vous sentez mieux tout de suite après. Si c'est pas beau quand même ! Vous voulez mon avis ? Les pensées négatives, ça ne sert à rien. Ça vous plombe le moral et en plus, c'est totalement contre-productif. Je me demande pourquoi l'humain a cette capacité fichtrement incompréhensible de se démolir lui-même. C'est complètement dingue !

« Bravo ! a lancé Johnson depuis les salles, sa voix grésillant dans les haut-parleurs et ricochant contre les parois, tout autour de moi. Ça, c'est du bon boulot. Par contre, je dois vous prévenir : si vous êtes entré en contact avec le gel conversif, il est possible que vous ne vous sentiez pas très bien pendant quelques jours. Si ce n'est pas le cas, venez me le dire, ça m'intéresse. »

N'importe qui connaissant le patron aurait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Le gel conversif, appliqué sur une surface plane, est un excellent conducteur pour les portails dimensionnels – ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien – et Cave est convaincu de pouvoir guérir grâce à ces derniers il suffirait alors de les traverser un certain nombre de fois pour pouvoir constater une rémission, si j'ai bien saisi. J'ignore quelles expériences ont pu le mener à cette hypothèse. En tout cas, s'il se trompe, il n'est pas exclu que le cobaye tombe malade, lui aussi.

Les portails, c'est génial : vous en ouvrez un quelque part, par exemple face à vous, puis un autre, depuis l'endroit où vous vous situez, au niveau de... disons, du dernier étage d'un immeuble. Et là, pas besoin de prendre l'escalier, ni l'ascenseur. Pratique, non ? Il faudra que j'essaie le générateur, un jour, juste pour le fun ! Depuis le temps que je tente de m'imaginer ce que ça fait... Cela ne peut être que très spécial. Un jour, j'ai vu Joyce, dans un étroit passage d'une salle de test, ouvrir un portail sur sa gauche, un autre sur sa droite, créant ainsi un tunnel à l'infini où se reproduisaient sa silhouette et son environnement. C'était comme si elle s'était flanquée de deux grands miroirs disposés face à face, vous voyez ? Puis elle a écarté les bras, tendu les mains vers ces brèches creusées dans la réalité, et est parvenue à toucher les doigts de ses deux répliques les plus proches, qui l'imitaient docilement. J'ai failli m'évanouir.

Spécial, la physique quantique, oui...

En fait, essayer le « _portal gun_ » ne me tente peut-être qu'à moitié.

J'ai dû emprunter une passerelle métallique après une centaine de mètres, suspendue au-dessus d'un ravin empli de brouillard – ou de quelque chose d'autre – un grand vide sur lequel j'ai baissé les pupilles pour m'en mordre les doigts dans la seconde qui a suivi. Je me suis instinctivement agrippé à la rampe en fermant les yeux, stoppant mon avancée.

« Allez, courage. Tu es là, alors maintenant, tu continues ! Bon, en route, me suis-je décidé en rouvrant les paupières. Et ne regarde p... _Non_ , ne regarde pas en bas ! »

Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je fichais là ? Qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête pour que je mette les pieds dans ce coin où je n'étais sûrement pas censé être, sous peine de... de...

« Je vous préviens, a annoncé Cave Johnson, si vous tombez là-dedans, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Donc je vous conseille de faire attention. »

On aurait dit qu'il s'adressait autant à moi qu'à son sujet de test. Un léger spasme a fait claquer mes mâchoires.

Et il s'est remis à tousser. Croyez-vous qu'il lui arrive de cracher du sang, alors violemment éjecté par ses poumons lors de leurs sursauts ? Non, n'y pensons pas, n'y pensons pas.

Je touchais au but. L'immensité sans fond franchie, il me restait une petite colline à gravir pour accéder à la zone de tests. J'espérais pouvoir pénétrer les sphères protectrices sans avoir à passer par l'ascenseur – ce qui serait à peu près revenu à danser au beau milieu du périmètre interdit en hurlant : « Coucou Mr Johnson, je suis là ! ». Pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire.

Je me suis résolu à assister à un seul test, ce soir. J'avais encore du pain sur la planche, et puis, je n'étais pas sûr de souhaiter beaucoup en voir.

Parvenu au sommet, j'ai fait quelques pas de côté afin de repérer les lumières de la salle en cours d'usage. Ah, elle était proche. Une gerbe de photons s'échappait de la base de la boule métallique, au-dessus de moi. Il y avait un moyen plutôt simple de l'atteindre, comme j'ai pu le remarquer : une nouvelle succession de plates-formes laissées à la rouille, dont le premier palier était installé en contrebas de ma colline, qui descendait à pic sur une mare noirâtre. Rien de très engageant, mais si vous arrivez à vous convaincre que ça ira, eh bien, ça ira ! Dites-vous que ces passerelles tiendront le coup, et elles tiendront le coup !

« Je vais encore devoir marcher un peu... Bon, peut-être y avait-il d'autres façons d'y aller, mais tant pis. En attendant, faut que je descende jusqu'à... »

Mon pied a glissé. J'ai dégringolé la pente en roulant sur moi-même, jusqu'au bord de la flaque nauséabonde qui me faisait de plus en plus penser à une nappe de pétrole, je me suis redressé en ronchonnant, couvert de poussière et de terre, le corps endolori de partout, et j'ai soupiré. Longuement.

De là, ce qui m'avait au premier abord semblé être une colline prenait l'allure d'une falaise. Mais ce n'en était pas une, sinon, je serais sûrement mort et mon crâne se serait fendu comme un fruit trop mûr sur la roche... C'est ce que je me suis dit à ce moment-là, probablement dans une tentative de me rassurer.

Une question m'a traversé l'esprit : comment ferais-je pour rejoindre mon bureau, si je ne pouvais pas revenir sur mes pas ? Je n'escaladerais tout de même pas cette pente, si ?

« Tu y penseras plus tard. Tu t'arrangeras au fur et à mesure. »

Et j'ai suivi les plates-formes, les jambes de nouveau tremblantes – _Ne regarde pas en bas !_ – tandis que le vide grandissait peu à peu sous mes pieds.

« Respire. Respire. »

Mes connaissances se trompent. Je ne suis pas idiot, juste cinglé.

C'était la dernière fois que je m'aventurais là. Juré, juré.

Malheureusement pour moi, le pont de ferraille débouchait non pas sur l'entrée de la salle, mais sur les portes du monte-charge cylindrique censé vous hisser jusqu'à elle. J'ai songé, épuisé, à m'introduire dans la cage, puis y ai renoncé. Soit je faisais demi-tour, soit je sautais bruyamment à l'eau, la tête la première. Pas d'autre option.

J'ai pris l'ascenseur.

La cabine vitrée était tout juste assez large pour une personne seule. Lorsque les portes se sont refermées sur moi en un doux bruit de frottement, je me suis mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang, tandis que la panique me broyait les entrailles. Je me suis laissé tomber sur les fesses, ai pris une grande inspiration, ai regardé le décor défiler du haut vers le bas – néons, plaques rouillées, armatures d'acier – pendant quelques secondes et me suis relevé en me passant une main moite sur le visage.

« Redescends, s'il te plaît, ai-je soufflé. Redescends, je fais demi-tour ! Redescends ! »

Je n'entendais même plus la voix grave de l'oncle Cave. Haletant, je me suis plaqué contre la paroi et ai fermé les yeux en me suppliant de me réveiller, là, tout de suite. J'ouvrirais probablement les yeux dans mon fauteuil, face à la facture d'eau du mois dernier. Et tout irait de nouveau bien.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? »

Les portes se sont ouvertes sur une nouvelle passerelle. L'entrée.

Je suis resté statufié un moment, m'attendant à ce que Johnson me repère et m'apostrophe, mais rien ne s'est produit. Je me suis forcé à sortir, très lentement.

La cabine est redescendue une fraction de seconde plus tard. J'étais coincé.

Par chance, je n'avais pas à passer les portes automatiques de la vaste pièce pour en voir l'intérieur. Elle était ouverte sur toute sa longueur, sur ma gauche. Je me suis accroupi derrière la barrière, me rendant relativement invisible depuis la salle, et ai glissé mon regard entre les épais barreaux. Une myriade de bulles de savon éclataient les unes après les autres entre mes nerfs, surtout dans les jambes.

Thomas, l'ancien concepteur des salles du niveau... -6 ou -7, se grattait le crâne, l'air perplexe, son générateur de portails à la main, examinant son environnement avec attention. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage.

« Courage, c'est le dernier test ! a clamé Cave Johnson. Allez-y, pensez à votre lit qui vous attend ! »

Il a laissé échapper un petit rire complice, et je me suis rendu compte que j'ignorais s'il avait une réelle considération pour ses employés, ou même pour tous les sans-abri qu'il avait envoyés en salles, il y a quelques années de ça. C'est Charles qui m'a raconté cette histoire. Aperture avait auparavant quelques athlètes de haut niveau et héros de guerre sous la main pour jouer les cobayes, puis ça n'a plus été le cas et ils sont allés cueillir les plus démunis dans les rues. Mais aujourd'hui, on dirait bien qu'ils ne les trouvent plus, eux non plus. C'est une chose que je ne comprends que trop bien. Malgré tout, Cave Johnson les dédommageait tous de soixante dollars en liquide à la fin des expériences. « Soixante dollars, disait-il, pour ces gens-là, c'est une manne inespérée. »

J'ai suivi la progression de Tom tout en faisant l'inventaire de ce dont il disposait : deux sorties de gels répulsif et conversif, un cube de stockage lesté, tout blanc – vous savez, ceux qu'on pose sur les plaques rouges pour actionner des mécanismes souvent bizarres – et... et aucune surface susceptible d'accueillir un portail. J'ai froncé les sourcils, curieux de savoir comment Thomas allait atteindre la sortie qui le narguait au-dessus du brouillard. Un test difficile, mais pas aussi dangereux que je ne le supposais. Quelque peu soulagé, je me suis autorisé à étendre la jambe gauche et à la masser un peu, engourdie qu'elle était par ma récente galipette.

Mon collègue est un colosse d'au moins cent kilos, généralement affublé d'une paire de grosses lunettes rouges et muni d'une bonne dizaine de fausses dents bien alignées. Je l'ai toujours connu le nez cassé, aussi. Peut-être a-t-il fait du rugby ou de la boxe, je n'en sais rien.

Je me suis assis en tailleur et ai continué à regarder, le menton entre les poings. Je serais bien incapable de vous dire en combien de temps je me suis endormi, mais le fait est que lorsque j'ai émergé, j'étais tout seul dans le noir.

« OK. Là, je crois que tu peux paniquer, si tu en as envie... »

Je n'en avais pas envie. J'ai un peu paniqué quand même.

Mon cœur a tressauté lorsque j'ai posé la main sur la plaque froide, trouée comme du gruyère, qui me soutenait. Je tremblais tellement que j'ai mis je-ne-sais-combien-de-minutes à me rétablir sur mes deux jambes. J'étais incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit.

« Eh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Ma voix, curieusement aiguë, a résonné dans la sphère qui m'emprisonnait et m'est revenue sans m'apporter la moindre réponse.

« Ça doit vouloir dire que je suis tout seul. Ou que vous ne voulez pas me répondre. Vous n'avez qu'à faire du bruit, alors... N'importe quel bruit, et... ça me conviendra. »

Rien. Visiblement, j'étais tout seul.

« D'accord, d'accord, OK, garde ton calme et... Tu n'as qu'à faire demi-tour ! Tu appelles l'ascenseur et... Oh, c'est vrai, il ne peut être appelé que d'en bas... C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave, tu peux toujours... passer par la sortie... Tu vois, c'est tout simple ! » ai-je souri.

C'est alors que je me suis rappelé une chose horrible. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'atteindre cette sortie : passer par la salle de test, et donc...

« Faire le test... ai-je murmuré. Mais je n'ai même pas de _portal gun_... »

Je me suis avancé vers les portes automatiques de l'entrée. Les lumières m'ont subitement fait plisser les yeux, mon myocarde se contractant avec une telle violence que j'ai cru m'évanouir, choqué. « Les détecteurs de mouvements », ai-je compris, ce qui m'a soulagé au point que mes genoux ont faibli et m'ont laissé tomber une fois de plus. Puis je me suis mis à rire très bizarrement.

Les portes coulissantes se sont ouvertes face à moi. Il ne me restait plus qu'à y aller, qu'à mettre un pied devant l'autre et recommencer jusqu'au bouton rouge, là-bas, planté sur le petit pilier, ce qui enclencherait quelque chose...

J'étais dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. J'allais mourir ici ! Je n'avais jamais résolu un seul test ! J'étais bloqué !

« Arrête de paniquer, ça va aller, ça va aller ! ai-je crié. Tout va bien se passer, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, OK Wheatley ? Wheatley, toujours OK ! Pas vrai ? Tu vas t'en sortir. Il te suffit d'entrer, puis de sortir ! »

Entrer, puis sortir. L'un serait plus facile que l'autre.

J'ai pénétré à l'intérieur et me suis dirigé vers le bouton rouge, d'où partait une guirlande de voyants bleus qui s'arrêtait au plafond, là où s'ouvrait une trappe qui laisserait certainement tomber un cube de stockage. J'ai appuyé, les voyants passant tous au orange.

Bingo !

Il a atterri à quelques pas de moi, dans un léger bruit de bois frappant du bois. Je suis allé le chercher, l'ai soupesé. Un cube de stockage lesté pèse une petite dizaine de kilos. Bon, et où se trouvait la plaque ?

J'ai regardé autour de moi, les planches livrées aux termites grinçant sous mes pas. Deux murs de tôle verte me flanquaient et une grille d'émancipation bleu azur me barrait le passage. Au-delà m'attendaient un sol grillagé couvert de rouille, la plaque rouge, dont la peinture se craquelait, et des murs carrelés. Je ne voyais rien d'autre.

« Alors, comment je désactive cette grille ? »

Elle désintégrerait mon cube dès que je la franchirais. Ne trouvant aucune autre solution, je l'ai laissé sur place, le temps d'actionner le bon mécanisme.

La salle, ouverte sur l'extérieur, s'étendait en longueur jusqu'au vide qui la séparait de l'alléchant panneau frappé des capitales EXIT, et du tout aussi alléchant monte-charge qui me sortirait de ce pétrin si j'arrivais à l'atteindre. Sur ma droite, à quelques pas, une nouvelle grille, rouge cette fois – ce qui signifiait qu'elle me tuerait si je me risquais à la traverser –, me séparait de la sortie de gel conversif grisâtre que j'avais déjà repérée depuis la passerelle d'entrée. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas active lorsque j'avais vu Thomas s'en approcher. Encore un truc dont il fallait se débarrasser, sûrement en appuyant sur la plaque rouge. J'ai testé en me positionnant dessus. Nouvelle série de voyants orangés, et un sifflement lorsque la grille mortelle s'est volatilisée sous mes yeux. C'était bien ça. Bonne déduction, Wheatley !

Le robinet distributeur de substance répulsive était nettement plus accessible. Les grumeaux bleuâtres s'étalaient déjà sur un carré de sol – ah, une surface conductrice de portails ! – au coin de la pièce, la sortie de gel trouant le mur aveugle orné de carreaux fendillés.

« Tout ça est bien beau, mais je n'ai _pas_ de générateur ! » ai-je gémi, atterré.

J'ai rasé les murs jusqu'au bord du précipice pour évaluer la distance qui me séparait de ma seule issue. Au moins vingt mètres.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai... Et cesse de regarder en bas, bon sang ! »

J'avais bien une idée. Dangereuse, mais ça restait une idée.

Décidé, je suis revenu sur mes pas et me suis plaqué contre le mur du fond. Dans mon esprit, tout était simple : prendre mon élan et sauter le plus loin possible, jusqu'à la passerelle de sortie. Oui, c'était simple comme bonjour ! Et puis, avais-je vraiment une autre solution ?

Une part de moi m'a répété que j'étais complètement cinglé, mais je l'ai rapidement fait taire. J'avais une idée en tête, alors je la suivrais.

J'ai su au tout dernier moment que cette « solution » était la pire.

Une petite cinquantaine de foulées rapides et élancées plus tard, juste au bord du ravin, j'ai pivoté sur moi-même et ai pilé sans réfléchir. Mes pieds ont alors fait ce qu'ils savent manifestement faire de mieux : ils ont glissé. Tous les deux. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, ma jambe gauche s'est précipitée dans le vide et m'a entraîné à sa suite. Je me suis rattrapé en criant, agrippant le rebord de mes doigts collants de sueur, suspendu au-dessus du nuage de poussière qui masquait, comme toujours, le fond, si fond il y avait. Je me suis cogné contre les croix métalliques qui soutenaient le long bâtiment, plusieurs fois, sans même en souffrir. C'est un effet de l'adrénaline, ça.

J'étais purement et simplement terrifié. Il était sûr à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent que mes bras allaient me trahir et me laisser m'écraser tout en bas.

« Je vais mourir, ai-je balbutié. Oh non, non non, je ne veux pas, je veux remonter, je ne veux pas mourir ce soir ! »

Le cœur au bord de la gorge, les neurones tendus à l'extrême, j'ai appelé à l'aide pendant une éternité avant de me souvenir que j'étais tout seul. Entre-temps, mes muscles s'étaient tous accordés sur le fait que me faire atrocement souffrir était un sacré bon plan.

« Saletés, saletés de bouts de viande, vous qui n'êtes utiles à rien, aidez-moi pour une fois, une seule fois dans toute votre vie, bordel ! »

J'ai beau remonter le plus loin possible dans ma mémoire, je ne trouve aucun moment, aucun jour plus ancien où je ne me sois ainsi insulté moi-même. Pour être, une nouvelle fois, honnête, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec mon physique – heureusement que j'ai l'intelligence pour compenser – mais on s'habitue à tout. Et pas seulement mon physique, tiens c'est mon corps, tout court. Ces articulations qui craquent, cette colonne vertébrale qui me fait tout le temps mal, ce fichu strabisme, cette haleine de chacal au réveil... Je n'ai jamais compris comment un être humain pouvait vivre... _là-dedans_. Hé, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal, le projet GLaDOS ! Quand on y réfléchit...

« Bon, c-comment je m-me sors de là ? »

Surtout, garder la tête froide.

J'ai tenté de me hisser avec mes bras, sans succès. J'ai glissé mes pieds entre les armatures métalliques pour grimper, me pousser jusqu'en haut. Cette fois, ça a marché. Le soulagement a déferlé sur moi lorsque mes genoux ont touché le sol de la salle, l'un après l'autre. Là, j'ai pleuré. Ma hanche et ma jambe cassées m'ont fait hurler à pleins poumons. Je me suis étendu sur le carrelage, en sanglots.

« V'savez quoi ? V'z'avez raison : j'suis qu'un abruti », suis-je parvenu à articuler.

Pour ce qui est de la suite... je ne m'en souviens pas clairement. Je sais qu'à un moment, la voix de Caroline a secoué les haut-parleurs, m'appelant et me demandant où j'étais, puis qu'un peu plus tard, Jefferson et Sarah ont fait irruption dans la salle de test. Je crois que je n'ai réellement perdu connaissance qu'après, sans doute pendant qu'ils me sortaient de là par je ne sais quel chemin.

Je me suis réveillé dans une salle de repos où, selon Caroline, je resterai au moins une semaine et demie, le temps de récupérer ou presque. Elle était là dès mon réveil, me dévisageant avec une expression à la fois grave et perplexe, m'expliquant que le médecin d'Aperture me rendrait visite demain matin mais que, selon les quelques compétences qu'elle avait en médecine, il était fort probable que j'aie droit au fauteuil roulant pendant au moins un mois. Génial, vraiment génial.

Ce corps. Je le déteste, je m'en suis pleinement rendu compte ce soir. Tout ce que j'ai pu mal faire, c'est à cause de lui ! Mes foutues jambes qui font trébucher les gens sans me demander mon avis ou qui bondissent dans le vide avec cet enthousiasme débordant pour me faire tuer ces traîtres de bras qui m'ont fait lâcher cette caisse dans le hall tout neuf de Cave Johnson et qui ont, eux aussi, failli me tuer ce soir ces doigts stupides qui auraient pu provoquer une explosion dans le laboratoire de Wilkes, et me lâcher dans le vide...

C'est drôle, on dirait qu'ils ne m'aiment pas, eux non plus. Tout porte à croire que, l'un sans les autres, on ne serait pas si mal.

J'en veux presque à Caroline. Elle qui refuse catégoriquement la chance qui lui est donnée de ne plus avoir à supporter tout ça. À moins que... Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Elle, personne ne l'a jamais embêtée avec ça ! Personne ne l'a jamais traitée d'abrutie parce qu'elle n'a pas fait quelque chose correctement ! Personne ne lui a jamais mis une telle pression qu'à moi, hein ! Mais non, c'est moi qui me prends tout en pleine poire, et c'est à _elle_ qu'on accorde une chance de mieux faire ! Wheatley on s'en fout, Wheatley est juste là pour la compta, et sans lui, sur qui pourrait-on se défouler ? Laissez-le patauger tout seul ! Et aussi, faisons-lui croire qu'il est stupide, ça facilitera les choses !

Parce que maintenant, je sais. Non seulement je ne suis pas stupide, mais en plus, si je devais prendre la place de Caroline dans le cerveau mécanique de la future GLaDOS, je serais capable de beaucoup plus ! Cette enveloppe corporelle m'a posé problème toute ma vie, et ça va continuer. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai fait des erreurs, pas à cause de mon intellect ! Ce sont mes pas qui m'ont mené à la zone de test, puis à l'intérieur de la salle. Ce sont mes mouvements qui ont déclenché ce qui ne devait pas l'être. Alors que... alors que quand je me sers seulement de mon esprit, quand je me contente de faire des calculs, d'anticiper tel ou tel truc, de _réfléchir_ , je n'ai tout simplement aucun souci !

Eh bien, j'ai pris un sacré recul ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut remettre les choses en perspective en quelques minutes. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'étais persuadé que Cave Johnson allait gâcher la vie de son assistante. Si elle savait !

Oui, je suis en colère contre elle. Et je ne comprends plus. C'était encore le cas en début de soirée, mais je crois que les choses ont changé. Je suis cloué au lit, privé de ma liberté d'action, tandis que dans ma tête, ça bouge, oh oui, ça bouge, ça bouge ! Je n'ai pas envie de me reposer aussi longtemps !

Vous savez quoi ?

Je me demande si je ne suis pas trop intelligent pour vivre dans ce corps. Ce qui signifierait donc que Caroline est assez bête pour se contenter du sort que nous partageons à l'heure actuelle.

Caroline ne mérite pas Aperture Science. Mais moi... moi, j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Franchement, je n'ai aucune raison d'être effrayé à ce point, ni de me sentir aussi mal... J'ai une boule au ventre, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Allez, je ferme les yeux. Demain, ce sera passé.


End file.
